


the arms that catch her

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Communication, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, slight very slight listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: noboru has been figuring herself out before she let herself be intimate with cobra and yamato once more. there are changes to make and new considerations on her horizon. the men in her life love her more than words could ever say and they will do absolutely anything to make her happy and comfortable.





	the arms that catch her

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a trans woman having sex with her partners so if i did a stupid or said anything offensive, feel free to come into the comments and correct me! i'm definitely open to criticism on this piece in particular because i'm trans but not a trans woman and i do not want to offend anyone. xoxo dylan.

Noboru would have never pictured herself in lingerie, the idea of lace and satin and silk not quite matching up to the way she sees herself in her head. The idea is not hers, though; when she voices her problem to Kizzy, fidgeting and nervous, hands balled up in the soft material of her skirt, flushed and embarrassed even though she knows she has no reason to be— how could she have all the answers when she only just started learning the right questions to ask— Kizzy touched her knee and reminded her to breathe between her stuttered sentences.

The shopping trip is Kizzy’s idea, and though Noboru was sure it was a mistake, no one in the shop had looked twice at her and Kizzy together though Noboru was so afraid of what they might say when they saw her. The fear is still riding high in her heart when it comes to being in public, and Kizzy has taught her how to approach people with caution but without fear, but there are women who look at her and see her for who she is, not what she thought she once was, what she was led to believe when she knew no better about herself.

That led to this, staring at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, trying hard not to fold her hands over her body so she can decide if she can go through with this or not. Though Kizzy tends to fixate on white, Noboru had picked out pink panties, the silk soft to the touch, edged with lace. The design was meant to keep her covered up in front but not in the back so that Cobra and Yamato can touch her without touching the part of her body she’s not sure she wants their hands on anymore. The past is the past and truth be told, Noboru never knew how to feel when they touched her there anyway; Kizzy’s gentle advice to explore her own desires and limits led her to decide there had to be better ways to find pleasure without sacrificing her own personal comfort in the process.

Cobra and Yamato will understand. In the back of her mind, she knows this; in the front of her mind, she worries that they might find this unacceptable, a needless limit she imposed. But she shakes the thought away, tugs at the straps on her matching bra to fix them where she wants them on her shoulders. Her boys are waiting for her in the bedroom they share, patient as always but Noboru doesn’t want to keep them waiting.

She feels like she’s been waiting for this moment longer than either of them. Coming out was pitifully easy in comparison to this and they aced that pretty well, wrapped her up in their arms and told her how much they loved her. Not that she expects any different from them; they built Sannoh Rengokai from the ground up to welcome her home, a place for her to come back to, so of course they were there with open arms when she needed them to be the most.

They’ll do it again, for her, just like they’ve done so much for her in the past. She doesn’t have to be afraid to go to them, and she  _ knows _ that, but her throat is tight and her stomach fluttering just the same. Slowly, oh so slowly, she turns to the side and then looks at her reflection, trying not to squirm at the sight of her ass bare in the mirror, the underwear framing it nicely.

_ “I don’t think it’s me,” she tells Kizzy, and though this is hardly the first time she’s been down to nothing but underwear in front of Kizzy, it feels awkward. “It’s just so… Bold.” _

_ Kizzy chuckles against the palm of her hand, her dark eyes glittering over the top of her hand. This lingerie shop has a policy of customers changing alone— theft policy, because the threads here are expensive— but Kizzy bullied her way in just the same and the clerks seemed happier to just let her do as she pleases. “Sometimes it’s hard to remember you used to be yakuza.” _

_ “That was easier than this. I don’t know if that makes sense, but it’s the truth.” Noboru wets her lips, stares at herself in the mirror, the bare skin against all the lace. _

_ When Kizzy touches her arm, her fingers are featherlight on Noboru’s skin. “I know. I understand. There are a lot of unsavory things I’ve done that were less scary than figuring out my life after I realized who I was. Maybe give them a try, just the same? I know they’re very revealing and that might be strange for you, but they do the job of keeping the part of you that you want covered up completely hidden. You said you wanted sex, right?” _

_ Noboru sighs and tips her head back, her cheeks burning at the words. “I did, yes.” _

_ “And you don’t want them to see or touch you there, right?” When Noboru nods, her head moving in quick jerky movements, Kizzy squeezes her arm. “These will do that for you. You can always nope out of sex if you want to. Your boys would let you.” _

_ “I know.” Noboru fidgets, slipping her fingers under the lace, tugging it into place better. “It’s dumb to be so dramatic over underwear, I know. I’m just a little scared—” _

_ “Stop.” Kizzy lays a finger over her lips and Noboru blinks at her, pressing her lips together. “It’s not dumb. Nothing is dumb. You deserve to be happy and comfortable, aneki. If this doesn’t work for you, then we can try something else. This is just something I know that works.” _

_ When she moves her hand away, Noboru wets her lips, looking at herself in the mirror once more, turning this way and that. Cobra and Yamato will appreciate the effort, she knows; every time she shows up in front of them dressed in anything that makes her comfortable, she doesn’t miss the way their eyes light up for her, how fast they trip over themselves to touch her, to tell her how beautiful she is, how happy she looks. It might almost be worth trying something new just to see if their eyes still flash with hunger the way they used to, hands twitching to touch every inch of exposed skin she shows them. _

_ She shakes her head. “No. I’ll try this first. Thank you for all your help, Kizzy.” _

Noboru might be impatient at this point. Lingerie and assless panties are not exactly something she might have chosen on her own, but she wants to have sex with her boyfriends and if Kizzy is right, and these make it easier on her body and her heart, then so be it. She can spend the next few days of her life shopping online for something more her, but right now she just wants to spend the rest of the evening with the men she loves and who love her so much.

Though she would have bought just the matching set, Kizzy insisted on getting a matching robe and so once Noboru is content with the choice, she picks the robe up, slips her arms in, and ties it around her waist. Even with her face bare of makeup— she doesn’t want to sweat it off, to leave smears of color all over Cobra and Yamato— and in almost nothing, something warm tugs at her heart as she looks at herself in the mirror. For once, she feels… Pretty. And happy.

The walk to the bedroom is a short one but Noboru still has to fight the urge to run to the door, kick it open and throw herself at her boys. They’ve been waiting for her for quite some time now— she needed to undress, put on the lingerie, worry about it— and though she wants to get to them  _ yesterday, _ she knows the wait will make it all the sweeter for them.

It isn’t like before, after all. It’s not like a void of waiting where they have no idea if she will come back to them or not but they still built her a kingdom to return to. They know Noboru is going to come back to them now, and she wants to. God, she could never want anything else so much.

The bedroom is dimly lit; Cobra and Yamato have been at work since she was gone, she sees, in the spread of candles across the dresser and at various other points in the room. Not the nightstand, probably to avoid any accidents. The bedspread is turned back neatly at the foot of the bed, Cobra and Yamato sitting cross-legged on the sheets, barefoot in t-shirts and jeans and looking so uncharacteristically soft and relaxed it makes Noboru’s heart beat faster to see them together. It’s so rare of her to see them smiling and talking like the world isn’t ending.

Their world has been ending for too long, so it’s nice to have a lull of peace in the madness.

“Wow.” Cobra swivels around, his eyes giving her a quick up-down that makes Noboru pause as she closes the door behind her. “That’s new, isn’t it? I’ve not even seen it in the closet.”

“I was keeping it hidden from you,” Noboru confirms. She walks closer to the bed but not quite close enough for them to stretch out and touch her, holding her arms out. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous. Pink’s such a pretty color on you.” Yamato knows nothing about fashion, and Noboru thinks it’s unfair that he suits everything he wears and never has to think about it because he makes truly unsettling combinations of clothing look  _ amazing _ by virtue of his cheekbones, his smile. Just the same, there’s something so sincere in his voice when he says this that Noboru feels her heart beat a little faster.

Cobra nods, stretching out a hand to her. “Come here. I want to touch.”

“Who said you could?” Noboru’s tone is light and teasing and she giggles when Cobra pouts at her, all sad puppy eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t set this up just to tell you no.”

Yamato clears his throat. “But you can… Tell us no any time you want, okay? We were talking about that. No matter what’s happening or what we’re doing together, if you’re uncomfortable and you tell us to stop, we will. Immediately. So don’t be afraid to tell us to fuck off.”

“I’m not afraid, don’t worry.” When Yamato nods and holds out his hand as well, Noboru steps forward, takes both of their hands in hers and twines their fingers together.

They draw her closer to the bed, edging closer to her all the while. There’s still a hesitation when they reach for her, waiting for her to nod before their hands are on her, so much touch at once it’s almost overwhelming but in the best ways. Cobra’s hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer to the bed while Yamato’s hand slides up her chest, fingers brushing over her throat before curling around the back of her neck. It’s easy to be soft and pliant for them, to let them draw her onto the mattress with them, the familiar space the three of them share.

“This really is so pretty on you.” Yamato kisses her collarbone, his lips pressing against the fabric of her robe. “It’s so soft.  _ You’re _ so soft.”

“Am I?” Noboru asks, and when Yamato looks up at her his eyes are dark. “O-Oh.”

Cobra presses a kiss to the side of her neck, laughing against her skin. “You aren’t the only one who’s been eager for tonight,” he reassures her, fingers toying with the sash of her robe. “We were more than content to wait for you to be comfortable enough with yourself to initiate this, but that didn’t stop us from missing having you between us like this.”

“Can we undress you?” Yamato asks, voice soft and low.

Noboru shakes her head. “No, no. Undress each other first. I want to watch that.”

Yamato wets his lips and nods. “Yes, ma’am. We’ll do whatever you tell us to.”

Noboru swallows the strangled sound in her throat and nods, moving up to lean against the pillows, careful of her robe and to keep her thighs pressed together so they have no idea what is to come. It gives her the perfect vantage point to watch them move to their knees in front of each other, Yamato taller even in bed, proving his height advantage is not only the long legs. She asked them to undress but he leans down, cupping the back of Cobra’s head to kiss him, their mouths meeting so seamlessly that Noboru shivers at the sight. The two of them are so painfully beautiful together, and they’re all hers.

Yamato has a button-down on— plaid, as always— and Cobra takes his time unbuttoning it, pushing the fabric apart as he goes, nimble fingers moving so carefully. His hands slip under the shirt at Yamato’s shoulders, pushing it down his arms, revealing every inch of tanned skin stretched taut over the muscles beneath. There are scars, too; they all have scars but Yamato is gorgeous, rolling his shoulders before tossing Cobra a little smile.

“You’re the worst,” Cobra informs him, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his jeans. Noboru isn’t blind to the bulge already visible beneath his boxers, the loose fabric doing little to hide that he’s already excited when they haven’t even done anything. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Yamato asks, raising his chin, a challenge in his eyes.

Cobra clicks his tongue, hand moving lightning fast into Yamato’s jeans, palming him through the underwear, punching the air out of his lungs. “You know like what.”

“Boys,” Noboru says, her voice coming out a little breathy; both of them look at her, Cobra’s hand still tucked over Yamato’s cock. “You’re keeping  _ me _ waiting now.”

Yamato hums. “I guess we are. Sorry, baby.”

“I’m only a little sorry.” Cobra flexes his hand and Yamato’s eyelids flutter. “But okay, we’ll keep the train moving. You’re going to have to help me get the jeans off, Yamato.”

Together, they get the denim off, and when Noboru nods, Cobra yanks the boxers down Yamato’s thighs; his cock is already fully hard, flushed and begging to be touched and Noboru bites down on her fingers to muffle the pleased noise she makes at the sight. They hear her; she sees Yamato’s little smirk, the way he preens just a touch as he kicks the boxers off.

Then he sets his sights on Cobra, hands slipping around his waist.

Yamato is broad through the shoulders and gorgeous, all muscle and confidence where Cobra is muted, slimmer but just a little stronger, leaner muscle packed into a smaller body. It’s a beautiful contrast when the shirt comes off and over his head, Yamato’s hands greedily running down his body to the top of his jeans. Noboru understands, and she doesn’t miss the way Cobra tilts his head back, reveling in the touch, the contact. It’s always been a lot for him.

He’s just as hard underneath the jeans, as it turns out. His boxer briefs cling to his ass and thighs nicely, stretched over the bulge of his cock and Yamato palms him unashamedly as he steals a kiss, tongue swiping through Cobra’s mouth just enough to leave him looking a little dizzy when Yamato pulls back to take the underwear off. He’s just as hard.

Then both of them look at Noboru, eyes dark, and Noboru feels pinned down by their gazes.

“Thanks for the little show.” She puts on her sweetest smile, or at least tries. “Come here.”

She holds her hands out and they’re there in an effort, crawling up to the bed to her, and it’s sensual, this display, reminding her that they’ve cast themselves as the tigers holding up her crown; it certainly  _ feels _ like it right now, the way Cobra pushes his face against her fingers like he wants her to pet him. She obliges, running her fingers through his hair while Yamato takes her hand in both of his, kisses the cup of her palm and each of her fingers reverently.

“Can we see what’s under the robe now?” he asks.

Noboru pretends to think about it but his pitiful little whine makes her stomach jump. “Yes, okay. Both of you sit back, I want to take it off myself.”

Having an audience should make this harder than it is, Noboru moving up to her knees, fingers catching the sloppy satin bow she’s tied her sash into. If anything, the way they watch her should make her want to hide if she was so shy in the bathroom or in front of Kizzy, but there’s something almost  _ empowering _ about having these two beautiful men looking at her so longingly and so lovingly. Like no matter what she shows them, they aren’t going to be disappointed in her, or turn her away, or think less of her. She can trust them. She just needs to remember that.

The sash unties easily, fabric so smooth and slick it hardly wants to stay so tightly together anyway. Noboru still keeps the front of the robe pulled together as she shrugs her shoulders out of the fabric, a tease when all they can see are the straps of her bra, the top of the cups. Still, Yamato’s eyes widen and Cobra swallows so hard she can hear it.

She pauses for just a moment, then lets the robe slip off of her, pooling on the bed around her knees and over the backs of her calves. Both of them inhale sharply; Cobra sits forward more, shoving his hands under his thighs like he can’t resist the urge to touch her while Yamato balls his own up into fists. But their eyes are on her, and  _ looking _ at her just like they used to.

Noboru picks the robe up and tosses it on the floor. “You can touch me. However,” she holds up a finger, watching both of them carefully to make sure they’re listening. “The panties don’t come off. Your hands aren’t allowed to go under them. I— I don’t know about over yet, I’m still thinking about it, but that’s my one rule. If you can’t follow it, we can’t do this.”

“We don’t,” Cobra says immediately. “How do you want us to—”

“Ah.” Noboru interrupts him, twists her body just enough that they can see her ass peeking out of the lace, and Yamato makes a wounded noise in his throat, his face flushed. “You can. With, um, this. Kizzy helped me pick them out.”

“That woman is an angel,” Yamato rasps. “I’m going to go to Club Heaven and get on my hands and knees and thank her for all of her help.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cobra says.

Noboru wets her lips. “So, this is okay?”

“It’s more than okay. I feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven. You look  _ beautiful, _ Noboru, but you don’t need me to tell you that.” Yamato stretches out a hand, curls it over her hip, his hand so warm against her skin, fingers and palm rough and callused but his touch so soft. “But I’m going to spend the rest of my life telling you that if you let me. I swear.”

Cobra’s hand slips up her shoulder, cupping the side of her neck. “Anything that makes you feel confident and happy is okay. It’s  _ preferred. _ I don’t want you to ever be afraid or uncomfortable with us. The solution is that you need to do what you need to do, and we’ll adapt for you.”

“Thank you.” There’s a slight quiver in her voice and her eyes sting but faintly, and her smile comes so naturally. “Both of you. Thank you so much for taking care of me.”

Cobra kisses the corner of her mouth. “If you trust us, then let us take care of you. We enjoy it so much. We’ll make sure you enjoy tonight. Just tell us what you want and need, and you’ll get it. Everything you ask for, everything you want.”

“We’d give you no less than the world, y’know.” Yamato’s smile is crooked and he kisses her jaw, sucking the skin there lightly. “Our beautiful girl. We love you so much, Noboru.”

“I love you both, too. Okay, okay.” Noboru touches both of their faces because she can. “That’s enough. You can touch me now. I  _ want _ you to touch me now.”

Cobra’s smile edges toward a smirk. “Gladly,” he murmurs.

He’s the one who kisses her properly first, his grip on her throat holding her in place as he moves his lips against hers, drawing her into a rhythm she knows all too well. When Cobra kisses, he kisses with everyone he has like he’s prepared to bare his soul through one simple act. Noboru whimpers against his mouth and he slips his tongue between her lips, curling it against her own, gentle urging to kiss back, to give everything in return. All the while Yamato’s hands wander the length of her body, over her breasts and stomach, up and down her thighs and hips. His mouth is pressed against the side of her neck, teeth leaving gentle pressure.

Noboru nips Cobra’s lower lip, delighting in the way he gasps for her, his hand trembling against her skin for just a moment. When he leans back, his mouth is swollen and wet, his eyes wide and dark, chest rising and falling with his uneven breaths. He kisses her again and then replaces his hand with his lips, he and Yamato doing a number on her neck together. There’s going to be so many marks tomorrow, and she won’t try to cover any of them.

Yamato’s hand slips up her back, his mouth dropping lower, and Noboru looks down at him, locks eyes with him just as he licks over the front of her bra, finding her nipple beneath the fabric. Noboru shudders and Yamato smiles before he pulls it into his mouth with the fabric, suckling gently as he plays with the clasp, not quite pulling the hooks free, fingers slipping beneath silk and skin.

“You can take it off.” Noboru doesn’t even have to ask what he wants but she giggles when his eyes light up just the same. “It was expensive so be gentle with it.”

Adorably, Yamato fumbles with the clasp in earnest for a moment before he sighs and sits up, reaching around Noboru with both hands so he can undo it properly. It takes some coaxing to pull Cobra away from her throat so he can slide the straps down her arms and Noboru shivers, exposed, the room’s air cooler without their warm bodies next to her. And then they’re there a moment later, Yamato’s tongue dragging over her nipple in one wet swipe that leaves her shaking.

“Is it good, Noboru?” Cobra tugs her earlobe with his teeth, his breath hot against her ear. “The way his mouth feels on you? Is he making you feel good, princess?”

Her brain threatens to short circuit at the word  _ princess _ and Noboru gulps ear, fingers slipping into Yamato’s hair to hold him in place. “Yes,” she chokes out.

Yamato hums against her skin, sucks harder and Noboru whimpers, her eyes squeezing shut. It’s a mistake; she doesn’t see where Cobra moves to until his mouth joins Yamato’s on her other nipple, the double stimulation threatening to undo her perilous self-control. She can feel a dampness between her legs and squirms, her back bowing toward their mouths.

The view is breathtaking, though, when she finally manages to open her eyes and look down at them. There’s the slightest of a smirk at Yamato’s lips while Cobra looks entirely too dedicated to his task, and their heads together are such a contrast, Yamato’s dark hair against Cobra’s rich gold, but it’s  _ gorgeous _ and Noboru feels so lucky, and so spoiled to have them taking care of her even if she can’t stop fidgeting beneath them, her nipples nearly aching.

Yamato leans up to press their foreheads together. “Thank you,” he whispers, and Noboru makes a noise against his lips. “For this, for everything. For trusting us. I’m so happy to be here with you right now.” And then he kisses her before she can tell him to stop being a sap.

Cobra kisses down her stomach, his hands resting lightly on her hips. “You’re so wet for us,” he says, his voice coming out throaty and Noboru’s hips jump at the words. “Your panties, I can see how wet you are. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, sweetheart.”

Noboru chokes on air; he’s so  _ careful _ with his words, so thoughtful and it warms her all the way through. “Please,” she says, pulling a knee up to her chest. “Please, can you, just—”

“I have an idea,” Cobra says, and his smile turns wicked and playful. “I’ll eat you out while you suck Yamato off. You’re better at it than I am anyway.”

White static fuzzes across her brain for just a moment. “Oh,” she says. “Yeah. I like that idea.”

Yamato makes a thankful noise against her mouth, and then they move.

It takes a few minutes to get the position just right, Noboru balanced on her knees and forearms with Yamato naked and beautiful stretched out beneath her, Cobra behind her. She isn’t afraid to have him there, not even nervous when his hands ghost over her ass before squeezing, fingers digging into her skin. It’s almost too easy to focus on just him but with Yamato in front of her, she can split her attention. He’s so hard and Noboru eagerly wraps a hand around him; she’d missed this, getting to touch him like this, feeling him hot and firm in her hand.

“Did you miss this?” she asks him, stroking him slowly, her movement limited by position but the way he looks at her tells her that he’s loving it just the same. “Did you miss my mouth?”

“Fuck, please.” Yamato squeezes his eyes shut. He’s so easy. “I missed it so much.”

Noboru hums, pressing a kiss to his shaft just to hear his sharp and sudden exhale. “I kind of missed this too,” she admits, smiling when he whines at her. “The noises you make especially.”

Dragging it out longer would be torture so Noboru wraps her mouth around the tip of his cock, damp with pre-come, salty on her tongue. She suckles just a little at first, watching Yamato through her eyelashes, the way his head falls back into the pillows, the tension melting from his body. He’s long enough that it takes a genuine effort to take him down her throat, but Noboru has been doing this for years and she has the skill to give him what he wants.

That doesn’t mean he gets it immediately. She goes slow, tongue curling around him, hollowing cheeks just to watch his hips stutter at the change in tightness. Yamato whimpers and whines, pitiful little noises, but he holds himself so still for her, not wanting to choke her, to hurt her. Noboru pets his thigh, the best praise she can give him with her mouth full.

It’s hard to focus on just him, though, especially when she feels the mattress shift, feels Cobra’s hot breath on her bare ass. She’d wondered if the panties might be  _ too _ confining but his tongue finds her just fine, his hands gripping her so tightly but not tight enough to hurt, just enough to keep her where he wants her. He teases her, tongue ghosting over her entrance, making her hips shift, her thighs tremble. Then he licks her properly and Noboru moans around Yamato’s cock.

Cobra is just as good with his mouth as she is with hers, his tongue leaving her feeling wetter and more desperate before he finally licks inside of her properly, the relief washing over her body. It’s so good to be between them, Cobra eating her out like she’s air he needs to leave while she swallows Yamato down to the back of her throat and he makes enough noise for all of them, gasping and moaning, fingers splayed across the sheets before he twists them into a death grip, holding so tight his hands shake.

It’s harder to divide her attention with Cobra’s tongue curling inside of her like this but she tries her best for Yamato, bobbing her head slowly, her lips pressed tight against his cock. He’s dripping on her tongue and down her throat, so easily excited, so sweet for her. Every time his hips twitch she can see him visibly fighting to keep them still, panting harshly around his moans, his chest heaving, sweat dotting his skin. It’s gorgeous. Everything about him is beautiful.

And he’s  _ hers _ so Noboru bobs her head fast, sucks and slurps around him, swallowing around him until he sobs and finally loses control, his hips stuttering not hard enough to fuck her throat but enough to make it just a little trickier. And it’s fine, Noboru rolls with it because she loves seeing him lose control for her, all of his composure out the window.

His hand is in her hair, stopping her, minutes later. “I’ll c-come if you keep this up,” he whispers.

Noboru wraps her hand around his cock as she slides off of the head, licking her lips. “Who said that’s not my intention here?”

“O-oh.” Yamato thumps his head back on the pillows and laughs softly. “Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

“You’re so cute.” Noboru takes him back in her mouth before he can protest and his cry vibrates down her spine, making her stomach feel hot and tight.

Cobra’s mouth moves against her in earnest, his tongue fucking in and out of her at such a maddeningly slow pace it threatens to break her concentration. Yamato’s hips rock slowly up against her mouth and Noboru lets him, works with him, sucking harder, her cheeks hollowing out as she swallows and when Yamato comes, it’s with a desperate-sounding cry half-stuck in his throat, his thighs trembling under her hands. She swallows and then leans off of him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“God, that’s… S’fucking good.” Yamato laughs a little, drags a hand down his face. “Oh…”

Noboru lets her cheek come to rest against his abdomen, his fingers carding through his hair while Cobra licks over her and then back inside. “O-oh, Cobra, I—”

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Yamato is wrecked and he still finds a way to speak, his finger slipping beneath her chin so that she has to look up the length of his body at him. “Is he treating you right? Does his tongue feel good in you?”

“Nnn, yeah.” Noboru squeezes her eyes shut when Cobra licks particularly hard. “F-fingers—”

“You heard her, Cobra.” Yamato says, and Cobra stills. “H-hold on.”

They work like a team, Yamato passing Cobra the lube and Cobra leaning up to take it, his lips ghosting Noboru’s back as he does. When he settles back behind her, she wraps her arms around Yamato to use him as her anchor. They’ve done this before but it’s never not overwhelming and it’s… New, in a way, in the context of all of this, but she trusts Cobra to take care of her and she trusts Yamato to watch over her.

Cobra braces a hand on her hip and then two fingers press inside of her, the slight burn of the stretch nostalgic; Noboru moans and presses back into it greedily, panting against Yamato’s stomach while he runs his fingers through her hair. It’s so good like this, though, Cobra’s fingers knowing her like he always has, working her open, not quite touching where she wants just yet when she’s not ready for it. He makes little soothing noises when she whines and spreads her legs wider, rocks her hips back to take his fingers in deeper.

“My pretty girl,” Cobra murmurs and Noboru looks back at him, his hair mussed, lips swollen and wet from where he’d gone down on her. She can see the muscles in his arm flexing while he fucks her open with his fingers. “You’re so tight for me, Noboru, you’re so wet. But I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

Noboru makes a vague noise back at him. Words don’t come to her fast enough.

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this,” Yamato says and Noboru whines at him. It’s not  _ fair, _ having both of them talk to her so sweetly. “Your face is all red and your eyes are so soft.”

Cobra laughs and folds in a third finger, and Noboru makes a desperate noise. “You really are. You look like you’re enjoying yourself so much and I’m glad.”

“S’good,” is the best Noboru can manage, her lashes fluttering closed.

The way Cobra’s wrist snaps startles a loud noise out of her, his fingers twisting inside of her, and then he finds her spot, fucking her earnestly with just his fingers. If she wasn’t up on her knees she’d be pressed as tight as possible to the mattress, trying to get friction, and her panties are so wet, and she feels so sensitive and swollen and she just  _ needs _ him.

The specifics don’t matter. She just needs Cobra.

Cobra presses his fingers so deep into her she keens, her thighs shaking. “Are you ready for me, Noboru?” He presses his fingers against her spot, the pressure making her whine against Yamato’s skin. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She ends up with her back against Yamato’s chest, his arms wrapped around her while Cobra kneels between her thighs, one slick hand preparing his cock for her. She’d suck him off if she had time but she’s so desperate for him that she doesn’t think she could tear herself away from this for that. Cobra’s eyes scorch through her very being and then he leans over her, kissing her long and slow before sinking the head of his cock inside of her, ripping a moan from her throat.

“Easy, baby,” Cobra says, then yelps when Noboru curls a leg around his waist and pulls him against her. “Noboru, wait—”

“ _ No. _ ” Noboru wraps her hands in his hair, pulls him down so she can kiss him, pressing her tongue into his mouth and tasting the way he moans so softly for her. “I’ve waited long enough and I don’t want to wait anymore. Fuck me  _ please. _ ”

“She asked nicely,” Yamato murmurs.

Cobra hums against her lips. “I suppose she did. So she’ll get what she wants.”

He doesn’t hesitate. He isn’t slow. For a moment she thinks he’s going to be, the languid way he eases his cock out of her— and then his body snaps forward and she chokes, trying to gulp air, the sudden friction, the stretch so much. Cobra’s hands bite into her hips as he holds her still, letting him center his thrusts, letting him pick up the rhythm he wants. Every muscle in his body flexes and he looks so  _ powerful _ above her, his expression focused, his eyes so dark and hot as he stares down at her. She feels so small under him and it feels  _ good. _

The sound of his hips smacking into her echoes through the room against her own moans and cries; she digs her nails into Yamato’s forearms to have something to hold onto, her eyes threatening to roll back in her head at how good it feels. It’s been so long, too long, she’s waited too long and now her body is screaming for everything Cobra can give her, her nerve endings on fire as he fucks into her. She hopes she can feel it tomorrow morning.

“Noboru.” It’s Yamato’s voice that snaps her out of her little daze and she blinks up at him, whimpering softly when he touches her face so carefully. “Can I touch you?”

“Wh-where?” Noboru asks. His hands are on her. Is he not already touching her?

Cobra clears his throat. “Noboru,” he says, his voice so careful, and she whimpers when he stops moving. “Can you come from this? Just this, just me inside of you?”

The question makes her brain fizzle; they’ve always touched her before, but— “I don’t know. But I don’t want you to… I don’t—”

“Not under the fabric, that’s what you said,” Yamato murmurs, echoing her words back to her. “What about over? If you want me to, I’ll rub your clit for you, sweetheart.”

Noboru struggles for words for a minute, not sure what to say. “I… Yes.  _ Yes. Please. _ ”

Cobra moves again and Yamato’s hand slides down her body, his touch so light, so careful, but he stays over the fabric, the palm of his hand pressed against her clit. He whispers down to her as he touches her and Noboru closes her eyes and just  _ feels, _ the steady rhythm of Cobra inside of her, the way Yamato presses her clit against her mound, the wet silk against her skin adding a delicious friction and she feels so warm, so  _ safe, _ so loved between them like this.

Her boys. She trusts them with her body, her heart, her  _ soul. _

“Come for us, sweetheart.” Cobra rubs up her hip. “Let go, Noboru.”

“You, too,” she says insistently, wrapping her legs around him.

She still comes before he does, her entire body quaking as a helpless cry rips free of her throat, her vision white, her brain going full static. She’s only vaguely aware of Cobra’s soft moan as he comes inside of her; it takes her a good few minutes to come down from it all and when she does, Cobra is lying on top of her, his face tucked against her throat, breathing soft and warm against her skin. She wraps her arms around him, not willing to let him go just yet.

“Was that okay, Noboru?” Yamato asks, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Touching you like that, I mean. I just wanted to make sure you came and I didn’t know—”

“S’good.” Noboru turns and kisses his jaw clumsily. “I liked it, actually. Over the underwear, the… Language. It was good. How’d you know what to say?”

Yamato rests his cheek against the top of her hair. “Did some reading,” he says, and Noboru’s heart climbs up into her throat. “We both did. Wanted it to be perfect for you, so we read a lot about what might be good for you and what you might enjoy. There was a lot about language, and a lot of what we read, there were other women who said that’s what word they used.”

“You did research,” Noboru says softly, her eyes stinging hard.

Cobra kisses her throat. “You’re our girl,” he says softly. “How could we not?”

Well. That’s that, then.

They have to change the sheets. Noboru changes into something a little looser and more comfortable, a pair of cotton underwear and one of Yamato’s old t-shirts that hangs off of her because he’s just built like that. Clean-up takes time with all three of them but they pile into bed together, Yamato curling up against her back, her favorite big spoon while Cobra wraps himself around her from the front. Noboru has never felt so warm or so safe before.

“I love you both so much,” she says, tucking her head under Cobra’s chin.

“We love you, too,” Cobra tells her. “And we’re never going to stop.”

Noboru falls asleep between them, safe in the cocoon of their arms.


End file.
